The present invention relates to a high strength knee protector, more particularly to a knee protector that withstands extreme high impact force. The purpose in creating the high strength impact resistant knee protector is to provide ultimate protection to the knee area against severe trauma. Throughout sports history, the most common and feared injury in contact sports in particular has been injury to the knee area and its major ligaments, such as the anterior cruciate ligament, (ACL) and meniscus ligaments due to trauma to this extremely sensitive area of the knee joint. The much exposed ACL ligament runs alongside the outer section of the knee. This ligament is extremely sensitive, and because of its location extremely vulnerable to injury. Throughout the history of modern sports knee injuries have resulted in the premature ending of careers of many prominent athletes. The kneepads athletes wear today offer minimal protection due to material make up and design. In addition the braces offered today provide minimal protection against unnatural and awkward movements of the knee joint, in such they keep the knee stabilized, but unfortunately these braces because of their complex design, offer the athlete minimal lateral movement, a maneuver crucial to many sports. In many instances these braces tend to wear very uncomfortable to the athlete, consequently on many instances, athletes prefer not to wear them in game situations which in turn further risks increased injury. Contrarily the high strength impact resistant knee protector provides a comfortable wear to the athlete, in which the athlete is able to perform any movement or maneuver as the athlete ordinarily would without protective gear worn. movements occurring within its makeup to ensure impact absorption. In conclusion, the high strength impact resistant knee protectors impact absorption method is in no manner similiar to the methods described by Scheerder,. Devanthan, or Burgess. The methods described by the preceding three are complex and offer adequate protection contingent upon circumstance.